


Memory Loss

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Cute, F/M, Heartwarming, Original Character(s), Romance, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: A Shadow inflicts Makoto with a forgetful spell and for whatever reason, it works outside the Metaverse! Ren, after this, takes a nosedive for the worse, and Makoto will have to help him break through this pain.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 8





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea saved in the back of my head and now have the power to make it a reality! Also, I’ll be including my OC, Brian Takauji, just because he hasn’t had some time in the spotlight for a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

In the grueling depths of Mementos, the Phantom Thieves are busy helping their newest and strongest member, Hero, fight against the Mementos Shadows. They told him they were different compared to the ones in the Palaces and were much mor ruthless. But then again, Hero was pretty ruthless himself. He was dressed like a rouge assassin after all. Equipped to the brim with cutting equipment. They were sure the Reaper would even fear him. It was his anger that lead him to be so ruthless and cold hearted. That’s why it was important to keep his anger in check before any fight. So he wouldn’t go on a complete and utter rampage. But nonetheless, they all had a good time teaching him what they once learned. 

“Okay. I think that should wrap things up.” Joker said. 

“I hope you understood everything we taught you, Hero.” Noir said to the boy. 

“Yeah. I gotcha. Everything’s gonna be okay from this point on!” Hero said. 

“That’s the spirit! Keep that up!” Skull said. 

“Okay. Let’s head back. I’m tired after all those ambushes.” Queen said. 

“Hold up... I’m getting a very strong energy reading! And it’s headed this way!” Oracle said. 

“I feel it too! This one’s stronger than the rest. Be on your toes!” Hero said. 

They all looked ahead of them and sure enough, there was something coming at them! A giant Shadow appeared and roared violently. It blasted back all the thieves. 

“This one’s gonna be a hassle! Everyone! Be careful!” Queen said. 

“Oracle! Have you identified it’s weakness!?” Joker said. 

“Oh my god...Oh! Yeah! It’s weak to electricity and nuclear! But...” Oracle said. 

“Okay! Hero and Queen! It’s on you two to get the Shadow’s attention, while me and Skull get it from behind! Everyone else, do what you can to slow the Shadow down!” Joker ordered. 

“Okay! Hero! Let’s go!” Queen said to the rouge male. 

“Fired up and ready to pummel! Let’s do this!” Hero said. 

They rushed at the Shadow with both Johanna and Izanagi at their side. It swatted at them but Izanagi managed to avoid the attack and hit it with a Ziodyne. Queen and Johanna followed up with a Freidyne to knock the Shadow down. Now it was Joker and Skull’s turn. 

“Let’s go, Captain Kidd!” Skull said, unleashing a mighty Ziodyne. It hit the Shadow and paralyzed it too. 

“Titania!” Joker said, summoning one of his many Personas. It used Freidyne and locked the Shadow in place for a follow up. 

“I got this!” Hero said, charging at the Shadow. He threw his throwing knives at it as a distraction and let Izanagi hit it with a Cross Slash. 

“Hero! Wait! The Shadow absorbs physical moves!” Oracle said. 

“Wha!? Aw shit.” Hero said, seeing the Shadow getting back up. 

It then charged up an energy sphere and launched it at Hero. 

“Look out!” Hero heard Queen say before she knocked him out of the way, taking the attack and flying into a wall. 

“Queen!” Joker quickly ran to his injured teammate, unaware of the Shadow’s next move. 

“Joker! Hit the deck!” Hero shouted. 

Joker glanced back and saw the same energy sphere heading straight for him. He guarded himself, waiting for the impact, until another energy sphere canceled out the Shadow’s attack. 

“Whew! That was close!” Hero said, one hand on the other arm. 

“Hero? Was that?” Joker asked. 

“Worry later! Right now we gotta beat this thing!” Hero said. 

“It’s gotta charge! Now!” Mona said. 

They all attacked the Shadow and beat it with an All Out Attack! 

“Queen!! Are you okay!?” Joker asked to his girlfriend. 

Queen could barely keep her eyes open as she was in pain. Joked helped her get up to a more comfortable position and she looked at him. 

“Queen! Thank goodness you’re okay!” Joker said. 

“Huh!? W-Who are you!?” Queen asked, seemingly frightened by Joker’s presence. 

“What!? How could you say that!? You know me! Joker! It’s Ren!” Joker said. 

“This is what worried me.” Oracle said. 

“Oh boy. That’s not a good sign, but please, tell us what it is that specifically worried you.” Noir said. 

“My scanning said that Shadow was capable of memory magic. It basically has the ability to muddle with someone’s memory and make them forget literally everything.” Oracle said. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before!?” Skull asked. 

“I was! But Joker cut me off mid-sentence!” Oracle said. 

“You’re kidding me! You’re saying that Queen has amnesia?” Panther asked. 

“Not quite. We’ll just do what we always do and bring her out of here. That should fix her up.” Oracle said. 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for!? Let’s go!” Hero said, impatiently. 

“You’re always so quick to jump the gun.” Mona complained. 

“Just a me thing.” Hero said. 

“Okay. Here, I’ll help you get out of here, okay?” Joker said to Queen. 

“O-Okay.” Queen said. 

Soon, they all headed out of Mementos and back to the Shibuya Station. They looked around and no one had seen them come out of the Metaverse. 

“Whew! Okay. So...is she better?” Brian asked. 

“Hmm!” Makoto hid behind Ren, frightened by the amount of people and the station itself. 

“Oh no...” Ren said. 

“That’s not a good sign.” Ryuji said. 

“Looks like the magic is still in effect. But how’s that possible!?” Mona asked. 

“I think it had something to do with how this type of magic exactly works. So ordinary tactics to make it go away aren’t an option at this point.” Brian said. 

Everyone looked at Makoto. She was still behind Ren, who they could see was absolutely emotionless. 

“W-Wh-Where are we!? A-And who’re all of you!?” Makoto asked. 

“Relax. We don’t mean ya any harm.” Ryuji said. 

“Huh? Umm....okay?” Makoto was still hesitant, but revealed herself just by a little. 

“I guess she wasn’t always so easy to approach.” Ann said. 

“Umm...Ren? You feeling okay?” Futaba asked the pale faced boy. 

“............” 

“Take that as a “no.” Brian said. 

“Umm....h-hi.” Makoto said from behind Ren. 

“Sorry for the random question, but do you...know who you are?” Brian asked. 

“Umm....I-I don’t remember.” Makoto said. 

“Oh God. It’s worse than we thought.” Mona said. 

“And the depiction on Ren’s poor face of sorrow and disbelief makes this even more of a pain to witness.” Yuskue said. 

“..........” 

“I-Is he....okay?” Makoto asked. 

“Him? Yeah. He’ll be fine......hopefully.” Futaba replied. 

“He’s just suffering from mild depression. That’s all.” Ann said. 

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Makoto asked. 

“Least you know that.” Ryuji said. 

“Umm...excuse me...are you okay?” Makoto asked Ren. 

“...........” 

“Uh, Earth to Ren, do you copy?” Brian asked. 

“..........” 

“Houston we have a problem.” Brian said. 

“Ren-kun? Oh my. He’s not looking okay.” Haru said. 

“He’s not saying anything either. This is...unlike Ren.” Ann said. 

“Yo! RenRen! You okay, bro!?” Ryuji said. 

“.........” 

“Nope. Not budging.” Ryuji sulked. 

“I think we’d better take him back to Leblanc.” Mona said. 

“Eff that! I say the doctor! He’s clearly not in any shape to be here! Much less Leblanc!” Brian said. 

“Agreed. It’d be best if we had a doctor look over Ren and see where the problem lays.” Yuskue said. 

“Then to the doctor we go.” Mona said. 

But as they all walked away, Ren stayed where he was. Not moving at all. 

“Ren? Come on, Ren.” Ann said. 

“.........” 

“Dude’s on full shutdown. What’s gotten into him?” Ryuji said. 

“Who knows? Just have someone carry him.” Futaba said. 

“I got him.” Brian said. 

They soon made it to the clinic in Yongen-Jaya where they had the head doctor look over Ren and see what was wrong. 

“Hmm...oh man...” The doctor said. 

“What’s wrong with him, Doc?” Ryuji asked. 

“Looks like he’s in a state of a mild coma.” The doctor said. 

“Coma!? Seriously!?” Brian exclaimed. 

“A pretty bad one too. I took some tests and his heart rate seems to be slowly declining.” The doctor said. “Poor little guinea pig.” 

“Oh...that makes a lot more sense.” Ann said. 

“Ooh....Wait to hit it close to home.” Ryuji said. 

“Poor Ren-kun. No wonder he stopped moving all together.” Haru said. 

“If there’s something that he’s missing, he needs it ASAP. Or else, his heart rate will keep going down until it stops all together.” The doctor said. 

“Then we need to act fast.” Mona said. 

“We’ll go tell his guardian the issue. Mind if Ren stays here for now?” Brian asked. 

“That would be a good suggestion.” The doctor said. 

Soon, word got back to Boss about Ren and now, the group of thieves were on their own. 

“If we don’t do something about that spell, Ren’s a goner!” Ann said. 

“But how do we stop it?” Haru asked. 

“We’ll have to try and help Makoto get her memory back.” Brian said. 

“Easier said than done.” Ryuji said. 

“Speaking of, where exactly is she?” Yusuke asked. 

“Oh shit...” No one kept their eye on Makoto and now we’re in a bigger predicament. 

“Great. Where could she’d run off to?” Ryuji sulked. 

“She couldn’t have gotten very far. Let’s split up and look for her!” Mona said. 

Sure enough, that’s what they did. They all took different parts of Yongen-Jaya to look for Makoto. But they didn’t find her anywhere. 

“Oh boy. Ren’s a goner.” Brian said. 

“H-Hey!” Brian heard a voice. He turned and saw Makoto running up to him. 

“Oh shit! Don’t scare me like that!” Brian said. 

“Oh. My apologies. I got scared when I lost you all. I didn’t know where to go. I’m very sorry.” Makoto said. 

“Just down go off like that again, Makoto.” Brian said. 

“Ma...ko...to? Is that my name?” Makoto asked. 

“Oh yeah. You don’t remember anything.” Brian said. 

“Umm...where were you all anyway?” Makoto asked. 

“Umm...well...you see...Ren’s in a bit of a coma and his heart rate is decreasing so we need to..” 

“H-His heart rate’s decreasing!?” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. Sorry this comes as a shock to you but...” 

“R-Ren....that name....it sounds familiar.” Makoto said to herself. 

“Uh...Makoto?” Brian asked. 

“Ren....” 

“What about him?” Brian asked again. 

‘Way to go, Advisor.’ 

“Huh? What was that?” Makoto jumped. 

‘You’re a real gamer.’ 

“What? This voice...” 

‘I’m game if you’re game.’ 

“Huh? Is this...” 

“MAKOTO!?” Brian shouted. 

“Wah! Where am I!?” Makoto jumped. 

“Jeez. Took you long enough. You were out to lunch and I had to shout just to get your attention.” Brian said. 

“I-I’m sorry. I was just...thinking.” Makoto said. 

“About what?” Brian asked. 

“I..uh..don’t know.” Makoto said. 

“Figures. I’ll tell the others I found you and we’ll get ya back to normal self.” Brian said. 

“Those voices...were they....Ren’s?” Makoto asked herself. “Wait...Ren-who? Why did that just happened? It makes no sense.” 

“Okay. They should be on their way. So back to...Makoto?” Brian saw Makoto starring off into space again. 

“Ren....” 

‘Beep Boop.’ 

“Ren-who?” 

‘Just a little longer...’ 

“I...I....I...” 

‘Your fight’s with me!’ 

“Ngh! What’s going on?” Makoto suddenly asked. 

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked. 

“I....keep hearing someone say something. Like as if I know what they’re talking about.” Makoto said. 

“Oh boy. That is weird. You should stop thinking about that, then.” Brian said. 

“Okay. So, I thought you said the others would be here?” Makoto asked. 

“Oh yeah. That damn cat got caught in a bad and fishy situation. So...they’ll won’t be here for a while.” Brian said. 

“And...this Ren person...” 

“Yeah. I was hoping that we could....” The sound of Brian’s voice was drowned out by Makoto’s thinking. 

“Ren...” 

‘That looked like it hurt.’ 

“Huh? Not again.” 

‘Sounds like an excuse to visit.’ 

“Why? Why does this all sound so familiar?” 

‘You got this, Honor Student.’ 

“I...I...” 

‘I’ll be your study partner.’ 

‘Huh? W-Well...I’m not exactly well versed in this matter, s-so allow me to confirm this... 

‘Umm...s-sorry if I’m mistaken but... 

‘Do you...like me?’ 

‘I do.’ 

‘O-Oh. You really mean it, don’t you? Umm...well... 

‘If it’s okay with you, l-let’s start dating for real this time...this is so embarrassing. 

‘I look forward to..um..growing our relationship..uh..together...’ 

‘As am I, my Queen.’ 

“That’s right. I remember. Ren. H-He’s my....study partner...” 

‘S-So you see...u-umm...” 

‘What’s up?’ 

‘W-Well...I was thinking...maybe we could study somethings we don’t have experience in yet. 

‘Would that be okay?’ 

‘Yeah. I would like that.’ 

‘Ren...I want to be with you.’ 

‘Forever and always, my Queen.’ 

“R-Ren!” Makoto blurted out. 

“Huh? What about him?” Brian asked. 

“Ren! I remember! Ren’s my boyfriend! He’s the reason why my life changed! Why I joined the Phantom Thieves! Why I grew to love him! Ren!” Makoto said. 

“Uhh....okay?” Brian said. 

“Huh? Why am I in Yougen-Jaya? And where is everyone?” Makoto asked. 

“Because we came here for Ren.” Brian said. 

“Brian? And what’s this about Ren?” Makoto said. 

“He’s at the clinic. Heart rate’s dropping like a fly and...” 

“WHAT!? HIS WHAT!?” Makoto screamed. 

“His heart rate’s...dropping like a fly?” 

“Oh no! Ren! I’m coming!” Makoto ran off towards the clinic as fast as she could. 

“Hey! Wait up! Where you going!?” Brian shouted. 

Makoto arrived at the clinic and looked in the examination room. Ren was lying in the bed, grabbing his chest in pain. She quickly opened the door and ran beside him. 

“Ren! Ren!!” Makoto said. 

“.......” 

“Ren! It’s me! Makoto Niijima! I’m here for you!” She said. 

“Mako...to...” 

“I’m here! Please! Hang in there!” Makoto grabbed Ren’s hand. She didn’t let go of it either. 

“Ma...ko...to...” 

“Ren! Please don’t go! Please!” Makoto cried. 

Then...Ren opened his eyes wide. He looked at the girl tearing up beside him. 

“Makoto? Is that you?” He asked. 

“Ren! You’re okay!” Makoto cried. 

“Ugh. My head...what happened?” Ren said. 

“I don’t know. Brian told me you were here and your heart was slowly stopping, so I got here as quickly as I could to help you.” Makoto said. 

“I’m glad you came. I really needed you.” Ren said, smiling. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Ren. It’s all my fault.” Makoto sobbed. 

“Makoto...it’s not. You were looking out for your ally back there. It’s nothing you should blame yourself for if you were helping them.” Ren said. 

“But still! I...” 

“You did nothing wrong, Makoto. You’re just blaming yourself. Please, just let it go.” 

Ren booped Makoto’s nose gently. She went red after that. 

“Ren....I...” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all said and done. You’re fine. I’m fine. And we’re together. It’s all okay.” Ren said. 

“We’re.......together...” Makoto said. 

“Forever and always, my Queen.” 

“Thanks Ren. I needed that.” Makoto said. 

“Happy to help, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“As you always are.” Makoto said. 

“You know me.” Ren said. 

“I love you Ren.” 

“Love you too, Makoto.” 

They gave each other a sweet and warm kiss. Looks like a memory spell has zero chance against the power of love itself. Makoto and Ren know that now. And both wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics! You’ll have a blast reading them!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
